


Midday flirts

by mishmewisha



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, Meet-Cute, Multi, Not Sam, acab but we still love doug, i do not love sam, theyre gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmewisha/pseuds/mishmewisha
Summary: just a fun little look at how Melissa and Doug might've met
Relationships: Doug/Melissa (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Midday flirts

Melissa sat comfortably in her rolling desk chair, quietly clicking her pen as she watched her coworkers clock in for the day. There was sunlight streaming in through the windows that lined the walls and she could hear something mechanical being built on the floor below her. That didn’t concern her though. There was always something weird going on in the Coven Communications, Research, and Power building. So there she sat, watching her coworkers come in and start the day.

Everything was simple and calm. Until it wasn’t. Ted came strutting into the office. He looked completely normal except for the fact that his hair was a complete mess and instead of his necktie being tied like it was supposed to be, it was tied as if someone were tying their shoes. That confused Melissa but Ted confused Melissa in general, so she just went on with clicking her pen. 

Until Charlotte walked in. She looked… messy. Her skirt was wrinkly, she didn’t have one of her shoes on right, and she was only just putting on her classic little headband to get her frizzy hair out of her face as she walked through the door. She waddled on up to Melissa’s desk, digging through her bag until she finally pulled out a hairbrush and started brushing her hair right then and there.

“Melissa, dear, can you call Sam for me and tell him to stop by our house to bring me my phone?” Charlotte asked, a little desperate. “I left it on the kitchen counter because I left in such a rush!” She laughed awkwardly at her own mistake.

Melissa nodded. “Sure thing, Lottie! I’ll give him a call and get him to stop by.” She grabbed her phone and started to dial Sam’s number. This wasn’t her first rodeo. “I’d get to my desk if I were you. Mr. Davidson doesn’t like seeing that people were late.”

Charlotte nodded. “Oh, of course. Thank you, Melly!” And with a small wave, Charlotte disappeared into the sea of cubicles.

Melissa gave Charlotte a wave back before pressing the call button. She waited patiently for Sam to answer and finally. . .he did. Melissa had to explain to him what to do at least three times before he just sighed and said “Fine. I’ll be there in an hour.” With that, Melissa smiled proudly to herself, said goodbye, and hung up the phone. Now all she had to do was wait.

And wait she did. She pretty much did no work - not that she had much to do anyways - while she waited for Sam to arrive. The only productive thing she did was print out a guest form for Sam to sign when he got there. Other than that, she simply sat in her seat and watched her coworkers bustle around to bother each other.

An hour and ten minutes later, Sam walked in through the front doors. The only odd thing was that he wasn’t alone. He had another cop with long dark hair trailing behind him. Melissa thought they looked pretty cool but didn’t let herself get distracted. She had other matters at hand.

“Hey, Sam!” Melissa said cheerfully. “I’ve got your form ready and everything. And I’m guessing you know where Charlotte’s desk is by now?” She slid the form over her desk along with a pen so Sam could sign it.

Sam nodded. “Yep, uh-huh, all good.” He quickly signed the form and slid it back to Melissa. “Be back soon.” And just like that, he was gone.

With Sam gone, Melissa’s attention was turned completely to the second cop. They had a cool, chilled out kind of vibe that she was pretty into. She wouldn’t say anything though.

The second cop, who’s name was actually Doug, leaned against the counter as they looked the receptionist up and down. The big advantage of leaving the sunglasses on. “So. . .does every guest who passes your desk have to sign one of those sheets?”

Melissa nodded, going back to clicking her pen as she gently spun from side to side in her desk chair. “Yep. It’s just agreeing to stay in the open office areas and not going into private offices and labs. Plus it’s how we keep track of who’s in the building other than the employees in case of an emergency.”

Doug nodded along, listening pretty intently. “Looks like you’re the one keeping this whole place afloat then, huh? Since you get to see everyone who comes in and out. Like a one-person security team.”

Melissa shrugged. “Maybe. But I only keep track of this office. We have receptionists on every floor and a lot more security for certain parts of the building.”

Doug walked behind Melissa’s desk and leaned against it. They were slowly starte=ng to get a bit more flirtatious. “Have you ever let any. . .smooth criminals past your gates?”

“Only Sam.” Melissa joked, starting to chew on the end of her pen. She wasn’t really picking up on the flirting. “But this is the most boring floor in the building so if there were criminals they’d probably be trying to get into the basement or something. That place is freaky though so I don’t know why they’d be trying to get into there.”

Doug tilted their head curiously. “Really? What’s going on in the basement? I hope it’s not anything bad. I’d just hate to have to bring you down to the station.”

Melissa’s face went a little red. Now she was picking up on the flirting. “Oh, no, I- I don’t even know what goes on down there. I don’t have the right clearance for that.” She shook her head. “Plus, I’ve never broken a law in my life so. . .” She thought back to high schools and all those parties. That last part definitely wasn’t true. 

Doug raised an eyebrow, leaning in a bit. “Oh, really?” They asked. They could tell there was something she was hiding. “Never a bit of petty theft? Underage drinking? Speeding? You know, you’re not supposed to lie to a cop.” They warned.

Melissa looked at the cop in front of her, eyes slightly wide. She couldn’t tell if this was a trap or not anymore. “I- I mean. . .I might’ve had a drink or two in high school but that’s it! I never did anything else worse than that.” She sunk into her chair slightly. The only cop she had ever talked to was Sam and she didn’t know what to do. 

Doug grinned, leaning back again. “Aha. Seems you’re not as good as you first seem. I’ll let it slide. But just this once. What’s your name?”

“Melissa.”

“Well then Melissa, you better stay on the right side of the law. I’ll be watching.” Doug pulled down their glasses to give her a wink. And there was Sam. Perfect timing. 

The two cops left the office, leaving Melissa in her desk chair a bit confused and very flustered. When the cops were gone, she noticed a little post-it note stuck to her desk. She picked it up. It had a phone number and the name ‘Doug’ written on it in neat handwriting. She smiled giddily to herself. Looks like she might have a date.

**Author's Note:**

> whoaaaaa. thanks for reading!


End file.
